Nervous
by Warbird571
Summary: "Sub-Zero was growing nervous, she didn't normally do this…" A/N: For Nerdette92 :


Her emerald green gaze pierced through him. She had developed a small crease in her forehead. Her stare was trying to read him, that much he could tell. But the cryomancer had yet to deduce _why_ the Outworld native was suddenly so intrigued by him.

They were presently romantically involved, so of course she would have some interest at all. But this look…it was not that type. Li Mei was usually very loud and perky but at the moment she seemed frustrated. Sub-Zero was growing nervous, she didn't normally do this…

"Li Mei, sweetie are you alright?" Sub-Zero's tone indicated concern.

As Sub-Zero began talking to her, she looked away as if to avoid looking at him. Only further confusing Sub-Zero.

"Li Mei? Li Mei? What happened? Did I do something?"

"No, nothing. I'm just feeling…reflective." She added with a pause.

"Now I know that something is definitely wrong."

"Hmmm." She still refused to meet his eyes.

"You didn't react. You always react to my jokes. What has you so upset?"

"Kuai…it's…" She paused as though thinking and continued. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I'm your boyfriend, the person who you can share anything with…Yeesh was that cheesy."

She faintly smiled and began staring at her feet. Sub-Zero grew more concerned with every dialogue. He reached to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"Honey, I can never ever think of you as stupid. Ever."

Her reply was another faint smile. Li Mei retreated to her thoughts, attempting to phrase out what she was wanting to say. Though once she did, her nerves prevented her from actually speaking them.

"Another odd behavioral aspect. Thinking too long."

She giggled slightly and jabbed the cryomancer's arm, as slight relief washed over him. Considering her mood improved. He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes. Li Mei was simply entranced by the beauty in Sub-Zero's eyes.

"Please, don't make me worry so much."

"Kuai…the thing is…commitment…"

Sub-Zero let go of her face and stepped back a little. This conversation took an unexpected turn and fast too. Li Mei's expression became less nervous and much more sad. Her eyes grew glassy, her mouth curved into a frown and she began scratching her arm out of stress.

"I guess I phrased it wrong…" She finally spoke up.

"Huh. You think?"

"Kuai look. We've been in a relationship…for a while now. I just-well see the thing is that I…I just don't know where this is heading. And I'm scared, and it feels…not so nice."

"You're scared? Why are you scared?"

"I'm terrified of…losing you. I mean, I don't want us to rush into anything but it wouldn't hurt to figure out where we both think this is going."

"Oh, Li Mei." He embraced her tightly. "I don't ever want you to be afraid. As far as my end is concerned, I'm here for the long haul." He rubbed her back with his hand.

"And how long will that be?" She held him closely.

"As long as you want."

"Really?" She let go and stared in his eyes

"Yes, now come with me."

He led her to a nice warm fire. Leaning against a log, she snuggled against him as he held her hand. Neither speaking but admiring the beauty of their shared silence. Exchanging a glance or two in an almost telepathic conversation.

"Li Mei, you're beautiful, fun, and all around amazing. I'm not stupid. I'd never leave you."

"Fears are usually irrational…"

"And love is known to be true and everlasting." Sub-Zero pulled her closer.

Li Mei faced him and her eyes grew wide. Then as realization dawned upon her she jumped onto him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I love you Li Mei, and nothing will ever change that." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. You just make me forget about everything the only thing that matters at all, is you."

She lifted the ninja's mask and slowly the two lovers leaned in to kiss. A kiss so passionate, it lasted an eternity for the two of them. As they pulled back, they let their foreheads touch maintaining the small amount of distance. They laughed at the joy that suddenly appeared in their hearts and shared another kiss. In a ritual to prove their love for one another.

**FINALLY DID IT! WOOOOO! To my fantastic reviewer Nerdette92. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't post it sooner. And I apologize even more for the length of this One-Shot. I think the thing for me is that I'm not too…fond off Sub-Zero. I had a few other ideas in my head for this One-Shot but I settled for this one.**

**And Nerdette92 if there's any...aspect of the story which you didn't like please inform me and I'll do a re-write. :))))**

**I hope I didn't mess up with this too badly because fluff is not my area of expertise and I also feel like this One-Shot is too…cheesy and sappy… Meh, it's fluff, who cares!**

**I hope you enjoyed this Nerdette92 and a big hug to you for providing me with this little writing exercise. :)))**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


End file.
